Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Ayersq)
This is the fanon version of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the 21st season of Power Rangers & the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It will some of the footage & anniversary theme from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, as well as some other footage from its precessor Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Theme Song ::Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce! ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together! ::Me!-Ga!-Force! ::Me!-Ga!-Force! ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Go Go Power Rangers! '' ::''Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together! '' ::''Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce! Sypnosis After the war against the Brute Space Empire, the massive alien army armada that was sent to conquer Earth, the Mega Rangers realized that although they won the war, the other 100 Power Rangers have lost their powers after the finishing attack they performed on the Empire, meaning they can never become Power Rangers again. Leaving all hope on the Mega Rangers, the Mega Rangers go onboard a mysterious ship called the Legendary Galleon. It is there that Gosei gives the Rangers special morphers & keys, which allow them to morph into Super Megaforce Rangers. The Rangers also have an added special ability to morph into any team of Power Rangers from the past. These super-sized adventures can only mean one thing: the all-new Power Rangers Super Megaforce has arrived! Characters Rangers Allies *Gosei - The mentor of the Mega Rangers. *Tensou - Tensou continues to help the Mega Rangers in their quest. He & Kaizo are responsible for taking care of the Legendary Galleon when the Mega Rangers are away in battle. *Kaizo - A robotic parrot who serves the Mega Rangers in navigating the Legendary Galleon through space. Kaizo & Tensou are both responsible for taking care of the Legendary Galleon when the Mega Rangers are away in battle. *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier - One of the comedy relief trio, the long-time best friend of Skull & uncle of Spike. *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch - One of the comedy relief trio, the long-time friend of Bulk & the father of Spike. *Spike Skullovitch - One of the comedy relief trio, the son of Skull & nephew of Bulk. *Ernie - Owner of Ernie's BrainFreeze, the Mega Ranger's hang-out place. *Lacie - Employee at Ernie's BrainFreeze. *Mr. Burley - The Mega Ranger's science teacher at Harwood County High School. *Anubis "Doggie" Cruger - Supreme Commander of SPD & former SPD Shadow Ranger. *Jack Landors - Former member of SPD & former SPD Red Ranger. *Master Mao - Former master of the Pai Zhuq Academy. *Mentor Ji - Mentor of the Samurai Rangers. *Dr. K - *Mitch - A reporter who is a photographer. *Flit - An anthromorphic fly. *Croco D'Vile - *Lost Power Rangers *Power Rangers GB Historic Rangers Lost Power Rangers Villains Brute Space Armada *Emperor Vulkar - The leader & dictator of the Brute Space Armada, the father of Vekar & Vrak. **Prince Vekar - The young commander of the Brute Space Armada invasion forces & the son of Vulkar, as well as the younger brother of Vrak. ***Vekarzord - Vekar's personal zord. **Prince Vrak - The Mega Rangers' former arch nemesis & member of the Brute Space Armada. ***Chimeras - Vrak's monsters. ***Loogies - Vrak's footsoldiers. **Princess Levira - The mad scientist of the Brute Space Armada, supplying the monsters with powerful weapons & modifications. ***Levirazord - Levira's personal zord. **General Damaras - The skilled general of the Brute Space Armada. **Mettoids - Footsoldiers of the Brute Space Armada. ***Clawdoids - Officers who lead the Mettoids to battle & support the monsters. ****Armoroids *Simon - A mysterious rogue who, like the Mega Rangers, has access to the Power Ranger Keys. **Sally - A space monkey & Simon's partner. ***Power Ranger Key Clones *The Messenger *Monsters Warstar *Admiral Malkor *Loogies *Warstar Aliens Toxic Beasts *Bigs *Bluefur *Loogies *Monsters Robots *Metal Alice *Loogies *Robot Monsters Other Villains *Venjix (Final Form) *Generation 12 Energy Bot *Kilobyte *Sculpin *Magma *Oculous *Moltor **Lava Lizards *Broodwing *Tenaya (clone) *Octoroo **Moogers *Miratrix *General Shifter *General Crunch *Necrolai *Shimazu **Kelzaks *Vexacus *Professor Cog **Sheriff Lead **Grinders *Azima Lost Villains *Emperor Blackcross *Silver Hunter Arsenal Transformation Devices *Gosei Morpher (used with Power Cards) *Legendary Morpher (used to assume Super Mode/used with Ranger Keys) *Mega Morpher for use with Ranger Keys Multi-Use Devices *Power Cards *Power Ranger Keys **Gold Anchor Key (used in Gold Mode) Sidearms *Mega Blaster (Mega Mode) **Super Mega Blaster (Super Mode) *Super Mega Saber (Super Mode) *''Silver Spear'' Team Cannons & Individual Weapons *Megaforce Blaster **Dragon Sword **Phoenix Shot **Snake Ax **Tiger Claw **Shark Bowgun *Super Megaforce Blaster *Legendary Power Cannon Miscellany *Legendary Powers Zords *Legendary Ultrazord **Legendary Megazord with Dino Power ***Legendary Megazord ****Super Mega Skyship Zord - Super Megaforce Red's pirate ship zord that also serves as the Mega Rangers' ship; forms the torso & head of the Legendary Megazord. ****Super Mega Jet Zord - Super Megaforce Blue's jet zord; forms right arm & hat of the Legendary Megazord. ****Super Mega Wheeler Zord - Super Megaforce Yellow's tractor trailer zord; forms left leg of the Legendary Megazord. ****Super Mega Racer Zord - Super Megaforce Green's race car zord; forms left arm of the Legendary Megazord. ****Super Mega Sub Zord - Super Megaforce Pink's submarine zord; forms right leg of the Legendary Megazord. ***DinoTank Megazord - Megaforce Silver's personal zord. ***Falcon Speeder *Gosei Great Megazord **Gosei Dragon Mechazord **Gosei Phoenix Mechazord **Gosei Snake Mechazord **Gosei Tiger Mechazord **Gosei Shark Mechazord Legendary Powers *Mystic Dragon *Delta Runner 1 *Red Lion Wildzord *Minizord *Falcon Speeder *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Mystic Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Wheeler Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Super Mega Sub Zord **Mystic Dragon *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Delta Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Wheeler Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Super Mega Sub Zord **Delta Runner 1 *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Wild Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Red Lion Wildzord *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Samurai Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Red Lion Wildzord *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Ninja Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Wheeler Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Super Mega Sub Zord **Minizord *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Octane Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Falcon Speeder *''Alternate Combination'' - Winged DinoTank Megazord **DinoTank Megazord **Mega Winger Episodes #'power of super megaforce ' #'The rescue 'blue warrior #'the lion zord' #'this mean ugo police' #ninja pallo green samurai #'the turbo man blue and red' #'The Samurai Surprise' #the zeo shapes #the man of dino mighty #all you can eat is a action #jungle awesome #may i past your drvie thru seat #the silver within #megaforce bff #the overload power #space galaxy #goodbye zador #'no gokai' #'price veker returns' #the day of red ranger 21. halloween special 22. The twas was christmas ranger from zabor Trivia *This will be the first hybrid adaptation since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *The series will probably include footage from Tensou Sentai Goseiger that weren't used in its precessing season, Megaforce, such as Bureduron revealing his true form Brajira. Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Ayersq)